I Never Can Say GoodBye
by SakuraAnkh
Summary: Ayame waited years until the day she would be Koga's and now she waits for him to get over Kagome. That is until dreams start calling her to do something. Can love kindle where fate has placed a wall between them? Or are some things better left forgotten?
1. To Find You

_SakuraAnk is back with an Ayame x Koga story. They have to be my second favorite couple. Anyway there are a lot of page breaks in here, sorry if it seems rushed, but right now, I'm just setting the stage. Might not be as good or as long as My Devotion, not sure, cause I don't have a complete idea of where I'm going with this. But it will be good nonetheless because I'm known for the twists and i think the biggest one will be coming next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

He said he didn't remember his Lunar Rainbow promise but she knew he did. He had to remember. For so long she had revered him as her prince. For far too long she had waited and trusted him to come back for her, but he never did. Instead, he found himself someone else, a human, to run after.

Ayame didn't hate Kagome, but she had stolen Koga's heart even though she had no intention of giving hers to him. No, Kagome was in love with that half-demon InuYasha. Too bad those thickheaded men couldn't see that.

Even when most women would have left it at that an accepted that Koga had made his choice, Ayame didn't because she wasn't like most women. Ayame was the leader of the white wolf clan, a position that demanded unquestioned authority. Despite he obvious power, she was a gentle ruler who only exorcised that power in times of crisis.

Right now, she was standing at the mouth of her family's cave, just staring at the sunset absentmindedly. I had been the same dream again. Every night she dreamt of that night under the Lunar Rainbow with him. When she had been a child, the dream had seemed like only a matter of time. And after she found out about Kagome, it seemed as if she could spend her whole life trying to achieve exactly what it was: a dream. But, lately, the dream was lengthened with visions of Koga running away with Kagome. This night, he died.

The dreams of wolf tribe leaders were believed to be premonitions because of the heightened senses in wolves. It scared her that her "fiancé" was likely to die, but even more so considering that Kagome might have something to do with it.

"Ayame," barked a deep and rough voice from behind her.

"Grandfather! I didn't hear you get up. You should sleep."

"You didn't hear me because you were too busy thinking about Koga, am I right?" He chuckled when she blushed furiously, "I suppose I am right then."

"Grandfather…I had a vision tonight."

"A vision?" he asked, all hints of playfulness gone.

"About Koga. I have to do something." She decided to leave out Kagome as she had always done before. Even though her tribe was loyal, if word spread that she had lost her betrothed, to a human no less, it might give cause for them to think she was weak.

"Find him."

"But Grandfather, I can't just leave the tribe alone.

"You forget that I was the leader not too long ago. Our tribe will be fine, but if something happens to Koga, then that puts his clan in jeopardy. We must protect him at all costs even if he doesn't want it."

"He won't come back willingly, if at all."

"Just keep him out of harms way, then we can deal with those cold feet and that pride of his."

"Thank you Grandfather," she said, planting a kiss on his furry forehead. "I promise I'll come back and when I do, Koga will be with me."

With that she tore down the mountainside in a tornado of wind. _I will find you Koga and you will live up to your promise. This I swear.

* * *

_

She had been searching for two days and there was still no sign of Koga, Hakkaku, or Ginta. No scent, no nothing. She knew they had traveled far in their search for Naraku, but without any knowledge of how far or even if she was going in the same directions as they had, it was difficult to find him.

It was starting to get dark as the sun faded beyond the horizon. She hadn't wanted to sleep for fear that the dreams would haunt her when she closed her eyes, but she had been going on non stop for so long that she had to sit down against a tree and rest. Holding her eyes open soon became a chore and they soon closed of their own accord

"_When you come down from the mountains, I'll make you my wife Ayame."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Kagome, I know how you worry about me."_

_Koga, surrounded by the dark wolf clan presented to the white wolves…dead._

She woke up howling with the pain of a wolf that has been separated from their pack. An anguished cry that would move the souls of anyone who heard it, to cry themselves. As soon as she realized that she was the one emitting that horrible wail, it sank to a whimper. She was tired yet, but sleep was unfathomable. Ayame didn't want to waste time as these thoughts tormented her, so she rose to look for Koga once more. _Don't die. Please don't leave. Wait for me.

* * *

_

"Come on! I can't be tired already!" Ayame whispered to herself. The truth in fact was that she was very tired, mentally and physically. Her senses were dulled too. She had been searching for Koga for so long. Sometimes she wondered if maybe it was time to stop chasing after him, but then she would be visited with visions of him dead and her heart would break. She pushed herself to the limit searching for him. So far in fact that after pleading with herself not to submit to unconsciousness, she collapsed into the river she had been following downstream. The current was strong, and without being aware, she was swept downstream like a lone buoy.

* * *

"Wait for us Koga!"

They were so slow, but they had been there through the whole quest to avenge their fallen comrades. He had to give them that. A strangely familiar scent was blown his way on a light breeze, making him stop dead in his tracks. He looked back to check on the progress of Hakkaku and Ginta and couldn't believe they were so far behind already.

"Do you smell that?" he asked after they had caught up. Both of his comrades began sniffing the air, searching for the one that Koga was referring to.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Try to keep up." Koga eventually came to a river. When they traveled down it, they found what they were looking for. There, washed up on the riverbank, was Ayame. From the looks of her, she had been washed downstream well a ways. She was bruised and battered and he wasn't able to detect the soft movement of air into her lungs. This was Koga's chance to rid himself of the little pest, but he couldn't bring himself to just let her die. After all, she was the leader of his brother's clan.

He dragged her out of the river, onto dry land and was about to get the water out of her lungs when Hakkaku and Ginta showed up. "Is that Ayame?"

"Go get some herbs or something for her wounds." Still they lingered. "Now!"

"Yes, Koga!" they both stuttered in unison.

After Koga was sure that they were out of the way, he removed her armor and stared at her, blushing for a full minute. Finally, he began pushing against her breastbone to force the water out. It took a while, but she eventually regained consciousness enough to turn on her side and cough up the water. She lied back down on the ground, taking a few shuddering breaths before her eyes flutter open momentarily, taking in the sight of him and bringing a smile of contentment to her face. Then she fell into the depths of unconsciousness again.

He should have found someplace safe for her to heal and left her there, but he didn't. She trusted that he would be there when she awoke and he couldn't abandon her. So, Koga had Hakkaku and Ginta dress her wounds and they spent the night by the river.

* * *

_Author's Note: So? How'd you like it? I know the meeting is a bit coincidential, but maybe I can put a band-aid on that later in the story. Review and get the ball rolling._


	2. Forget and Be Free

_Short chapter and, yes, it did take a while on my part, but that's just what happens when a genius uses all of her brain cells for creativity and not for common sense. Things like not starting a fanfic until you finish the one you're working on. But, oh well, enjoy it!_**

* * *

**

**Forget and Be Free**

When Koga had told himself he would wait for her to awaken, he hadn't thought it would take so long. It had taken three days and he was very aggravated. He was aggravated because…no…

Ayame awoke feeling very sore all over. Her head hurt especially and the pain in her heart was reduced to a numb ache. She opened her eyes noticing two dark wolves talking to each other. It wasn't until her eyes landed on their leader, the one with the blue eyes deeper than the sea that the pain in her heart escalated and sent shocks to her brain. Ayame gasped and back up against the nearest tree, clasping her head between her hands.

He heard her gasp and his head whipped around, catching the sight of her backing away from him like a frightened child. He walked over to her, leaning down and touching her on the shoulder.

"Ayame?"

She screamed as white-hot pain coursed through her and seared her broken heart. He had forgotten her. He had forsaken her. He had _lied _to her. And for all of this she had believed him, followed him because she…she…

But it hurt so much to love him and not be loved back. He always hurt her. She had risked her life searching for him, and if he didn't feel responsible for her, she would be dead. If she could forget him, the pain might stop and she would finally be free.

_FORGET! FORGET! FORGET! PAIN!_

The screaming came to an abrupt halt as the lights clicked off behind her eyes. Then she was brought back to the reality in front of her.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Ayame-"

"Stop saying my name! Who are you?"

Koga did a double take when he heard that. He had heard about holding grudges, but this was over the top. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

"To get back at me."

"For what? I don't even know you!"

…_She couldn't forget him._

Seriously, she had just regained consciousness and they were already arguing. Hakakku and Ginta joined them to try and smooth things over.

"Ayame, are you alright?"

"Hakakku, Ginta, could you please tell him to leave me alone?"

"Koga was only trying to help."

"Yeah, he was the one who pulled you out of the river."

He had saved her. Then he couldn't be that threatening… "Thank you…Koga, for saving me, but I really need to get back to my clan."

"Why were you all the way out here anyway?"

Ayame remembered leaving and the urgency that entailed. She remembered falling into the river but…she couldn't remember why. "I…I don't know."

"Well, I think we should all visit the mountain of the white wolf clan. Princess, I need to speak with your grandfather."

She took the hand he had extended for her and noticed how her heart raced beneath her breast. But why? Why did she feel this way? _Did _she, in fact, know him somehow?

After she had reattached her armor, they all started off together on the path she had taken. She led the way for the two wolf demons of her brethren clan and the other she had forgotten.

* * *

_…"Ayame…" Koga held out his hand for me and I took it as if it was where I belonged. His hand fit perfectly in mine. He pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly…_

… _A knife slammed into my gut and twisted inside of me. Blood spilled out of my mouth as I looked up to gaze upon him. But, from his royal wolf clothing, I could already tell. It was Koga. I looked up into those cold blue eyes before sliding off the blade and into darkness…_

… "_Koga!" I screamed. How could he do that to me? In the arms of that wench! She took the sword from his sheath and ran him through from the back. I realize what this means: War…_

She awoke with a start and gasped. Then she remembered that she had set up camp with three of the dark wolves. It was just a dream. Koga was still awake and looked at her questioningly. He could smell the fear on her. "Something wrong?"

She tried to swallow with her dry throat so that she would be able to answer, but she couldn't. She was too afraid of what might happen, what she might do, what he might do. So Ayame shook her head. She would not tell him she had a nightmare. He might start asking questions that she didn't want to answer.

He looked away from her and asked, "Do you want to take a walk?"

Alone? With him? Well, Ayame figured in the least the night air would help to dispel this sense of foreboding that had settled over her. "Sure."

She followed him to a field bathed in moonlight and the light of the bright flowers beneath them. He laid down in the field and she sat beside him. "So you really don't remember me, do you?"

"No."

"But you remember Hakakku and Ginta?"

"Yes."

He sighed heavily. "I am Koga, Prince of the Dark Wolf Clan. You don't remember that?"

"No. I don't remember you Koga and no I can't tell you what I do and don't remember. My memories seem complete, you just aren't present in them."

"Ayame…I'm sorry that you can't remember me, but you will at least have to accept me."

"I do accept you. And I recognize your position as Prince of your clan. But that doesn't make up for the fact that I don't know anything about you."

They sat in silence for a long while and he tried putting his hand on hers to gain her attention. She pulled away immediately as the pain shot through her for the first time. It hurt for him to touch her. It threatened her to remember what she had locked away in the recesses of her subconscious. She stood and walked away from him towards Hakakku and Ginta. She wanted to rouse them so they would arrive at the mountain sooner. And the sooner that happened, the sooner Koga would leave her alone.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So? See where I'm going with this?_

_It would have been longer, but some moms are concerned with sleep...or grades. Just wanted to put something up. Personally, the only grades I'm interested in are the ones I get for creative writing like this_.


	3. A Night to Remember

_i decided to go with this story a little more and see how it works out. The plotline is good, so i'll keep going to get te mechanics right. R&R_

* * *

"Hakkaku, Ginta. We're going." Ayame reached the sleeping duo and roused them gently, touching a hand to each of their heads. They flinched briefly, more used to Koga's foot catching them in the back than any gentle touch. 

"Princess Ayame…" They glanced around, noticing dawn just peeking over the horizon, offering barely enough light to see by. Too early. Something had happened. Something was wrong, it had to be. "Wait, but where's…" Just then they saw Koga emerge from the woods, his face shrouded in darkness. "Oh."

"We should be getting back. Grandfather may know better of my…condition." The two familiar nodded and Ginta put his head back and howled. Shortly after, tired wolves grumbled and padded out of the woods.

The princess glanced at Koga briefly, wondering what exactly had happened to her and why. Then, she ran. Slower than her usual running speed which created a white whirlwind so the others could keep up. Ayame was able to lead them home in a fraction of the time it took her to get all the way out here, whatever it was she was looking for. They stopped a few times to eat what the wolves had wandered off to hunt and stopped once more to rest at the foot of a peak close to that mountain home to the White Wolf Clan.

Higher up the mountain Ayame found a cave. She set about removing her armor so she would be able to lie down and sleep comfortably. When the menial task was completed, she sat back on her haunches and half-undressed to check her wounds. Finally, they had healed, and with no trace of a scar anywhere to be seen. The princess took off the bandages which were more of use for holding on the abrasively scented herbal salve than in healing the wounds because demons healed far too quickly.

Her garments were pulled up again, covering her and she spread her furs on the floor. There came a muffled bark and Ayame turned to see a small, scruffy-looking bitch-wolf with a sleek black coat, marbled with lighter browns. It bowed its head.

"Enter."

"The wolf made small grunting and growling noises. "I'm Akiku. Lord Koga sent me."

"Kind, but I'm neither in need nor in the mood for company." Akiku bowed her head again sadly and turned to leave, making Ayame realize that she had been most rude and would be lonely with her heavy conscience if she did not attempt to make amends.

"Wait. I'd like to get to know you, Akiku. Just not by Koga. Please, stay a while with me and dispense with formality."

The wolf trodded up to her brethren clan's princess hesitantly. "Dispense with formality?" Akiku was taken aback with such a request.

"Yes, please. All the bowing and "Princess", it makes me weary and turns simple conversation quite congested. I'm sure you agree."

"Oh, yes Pri- Ayame."

"Please…" she nodded to the spot beside her and Akiku came over and made herself comfortable, lying down in Ayame's furs. "Do you mind?" she stroked her companion's coat and leaned to lay her head down upon her.

"No, Ayame….Ayame?"

"Hmm?" murmured her superior, eyes closed.

"Why did you slow for us, let us hunt and feed as we got hungry and stop to allow us time to rest and eat?"

Her eyes opened slowly. "Oh, Akiku, that is what a leader does for their pack. It makes sure they are healthy and cared for."

"Koga is not like that. He always travels at full speed. We stop to eat when he stops and not before, lest we get left behind. He is not a cruel Prince, but neither is he an easy one to serve. We've lost so much so quickly that I believe he has trouble coping with it."

"A leader who let's his personal feelings get in the way of what is best for his pack, is not fit to lead," she whispered as she stroked her friend's ears. "But if ever your clan falls on hard times, my clan will welcome you like brothers just the same."

Akiku nodded and said no more then curled her body around Ayame to keep her warm. And soon, both of them were taken by sleep.

* * *

Koga sat with his eyes closed, feigning sleep, but his ears kept twitching. He had sent Akiku to Ayame to spark conversation that he could hear. However, the only thin he was graced with were meaningless questions and answers. And that wench saw fit to challenge him as a pertinent leader of his clan. She even had the gall to suggest he was too emotional. Koga thought perhaps half of her clan should be slaughtered and see how she took it. 

And all this he had to strain to understand because the cave made the voices bounce around and exit the opening to his ears as one big garbled mess. Disgust overcame him. Once, e had tried desperately to get away from her and keep it that way. Now…now he was with her by choice. Koga wanted to know that at least Ayame thought something of him.

The wolves in the clearing before him, Hakkaku and Ginta, these were his Clan. It was small, sure, but he must be strong for them. He was determined to show her, not so that he'd impress her, that he was a strong leader. Koga did not need the brethren clan to survive.

_What am I trying to prove? Nothing to her to be sure. But, how could she just forget me? How come my touch causes her physical pain? She's just so confusing, irritating…_

And his mind came up with more and more adjectives to describe her. It was like counting sheep or goats, but before he fell to that light stage of sleep that warriors have, the words his mind used to describe her became more fond.

* * *

…"_Ayame…" Koga held out his hand for me and I took it as if it was where I belonged. His hand fit perfectly in mine. He pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly…_

… _A knife slammed into my gut and twisted inside of me. Blood spilled out of my mouth as I looked up to gaze upon him. But, from his royal wolf clothing, I could already tell. It was Koga. I looked up into those cold blue eyes before sliding off the blade and into darkness…_

… "_Koga!" I screamed. How could he do that to me? In the arms of that wench! She took the sword from his sheath and ran him through from the back. I realize what this means: War…_

Ayame awoke with a gasp and shuddered in cold sweat. She pulled away from Akiku and walked to the mouth of the cave slowly, unsteadily. She gulped down the cold night air as tears pricked at her eyes. There was so much she could not understand. This dream plagued her every time she slept. _Why? The dream could not be a vision, it simply could not! _she argued with herself, slamming her hand against the wall. The rock chipped slightly and the Princess sighed.

In the first part of the dream, she was with Koga. Laughable. She didn't even know him. Yet, those eyes. They had held something for her and she had felt something for him. The feeling of the dream still haunted her and she denied what it was.

The second part of the dream was completely different. He had betrayed her, killed her and she had no idea why.

The third part was of her own anger, a hatred so deep it brought tears to her eyes and made her to taste acid on the back of her tongue. She had killed him because he was with a human girl. Disgraceful for any demon, but she knew this human. They had met before and they had fought over something and she had been jealous. Ayame couldn't remember it well and pressing herself further made her body shudder in pain.

She scaled down the mountainside slowly and quietly. Once her feet set down on the ground she carefully wound her way through the sleeping bodies on the forest floor.

* * *

Koga's ear twitched, picking up on the faint sound of crunching leaves. It was not the sound of a comrade rolling over onto his back, rather it was like footsteps. Only two, and they were light. All this he knew without opening an eye. 

_Just where do you think you're going Princess? _A twig snapped beneath her weight and he heard the sharp intake of breath from her. She looked to him, but he revealed nothing to her. Slowly, she turned and continued on her way with even more of her practiced stealth.

After she had disappeared from his view and was out of earshot, he stood to follow her. One of his comrades made an inquiring low, howling sound, but Koga put a finger to his lips and waved his other hand, telling the wolf to go back to sleep. The Prince followed the girl's scent, making sure he was against the small breezes that blew and rustled the leaves of the trees towering overhead. Ayame's scent led him through the forest to a small lake. It was like a desert Oasis circled by trees. The sight he was met with when he arrived stopped him in his tracks.

The moon shone in a small beam over Ayame. Her usual rust red hair cascaded down her hair like fire in the moonshine, clashing peacefully with the water though he half expected it to hiss. The coolness of the night made mist rise a mere inch from the water, giving the whole scene an ethereal look. He had never seen her hair down before. It made her look more like a woman and less like a child. Some of her hair ran down the front of her body and he noticed full breasts rounding underneath it. The little pest was gorgeous.

Ayame's face was tilted towards the moon, her eyes closed and Koga took advantage. Her neck sloped gracefully and her freckles became less obvious on her cheeks. They blended against the slight heat on her cheeks that the night air coaxed out of her entire body…He looked down.

_Shit! Apparently, she's coaxing something out of me too._

A breeze blew through the trees and circled towards the lake. Tonight just was not his night.

* * *

Ayame had let the water drip from the small piece of cloth in her hand as she ran it over her body. The slow, pneumatic movements of washing herself helped to clear her head of the fear and unsettlement she had felt after the dream as the cold sweat that plastered her clothes to her flesh was washed away. However, she still thought of Koga. 

He was handsome and those eyes just took her breath away. She must learn to control that. Perhaps she might have wanted to get to know him but he was so…

A breeze blew through the trees and circled towards the lake, causing her to shiver. Ayame caught a scent and her eyes snapped open in recognition. _He's so perverted! _The Princess dropped down to her knees in the shallow water and crossed her arms over her chest. "Koga! You pervert!"

She heard him take off in a whirlwind and she jumped out of the pool, dressing quickly. She followed his scent in a tornado of her own. Fueled by rage, she caught up to him quickly and shoved a leg between his, tripping him. Ayame jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. When they had stopped, she pulled her hand back far and wailed on him.

"Aah! Hey! What's wrong with you?" Koga yelled, putting up his arms and grabbing hers.

"What's wrong with me!"

"Hey, I was just checking on you." _God she was hot when she got angry. And her hair is still down, brushing against my arms._

"More like checking me out you bastard!" Her eyes sparked like emeralds in her rage, but that last comment made his eyes spark back in defiance and denial. They went rolling through the grass in a power struggle. Finally, he got her pinned on her back. She growled low in her throat after an uneasy silence between them. Ayame sensed them being watched. In the animal world, if a female was bested by a male, they were to be mates. _Hell no._

She kneed him hard in the groin and he rolled off of her with a loud, painful howl. Ayame stood up and dusted herself off, pulling her hair back into her pigtails she turned her back on him. "Think about that next time you think to spy on me bathing."

* * *

_Damn! That hurt like hell! The little pest was definitely not worth getting excited over. Better to just get her to remember him and leave to rebuild the Dark Wolf Clan._


	4. Beginning of the Beginning

**The Beginning of The End of the Beginning?**

Ayame stormed into the clearing before the mountain, huffing and puffing away. Everyone was awake, staring at ther warily. Their prince ran in behind her and grabbed her by her wrist and wrenched it over her head so her palm faced forward painfully. If she moved, she would put more strain on her arm, causing more pain, but she kicked her leg back, catching him in the shin. Koga released her immediately and she took the opportunity to step back and face him. They growled ferally at each other while they circled in one direction. With a grunt, they leapt at each other and started clawing. The two royals stepped back from each other and began circling again.

"Now I know why I don't know you. You're a bastard." He leapt at her, overextended, and Ayame dodged back then used her angle to jump and swing her leg around with every intent of knocking him out cold when her foot caught him in the head. But her foot never made contact. Before she knew what had happened, Koga's hand reached out, grasped her by the ankle. Using her own inertia against her, he completed the turn and let go, sending her pitching into the ground, rocks and dirt cutting and bruising her skin. The speed carried her into a tree and the bone in the arm she had put out to slow herself cracked.

A whimper came from her throat as she got to her feet and cradled her left arm to her chest. "I HATE YOU KOGA! LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" She spat at his feet, tears springing into her eyes, and let the whirlwind carry her home. The Dark Wolf Clan gazed at him with disapproving eyes, but said nothing against him.

"Shit…"

* * *

Finally, he smelled her close. After such a long time away, she was here. His granddaughter stumbled up to him, crying, then fell to her knees before him.

"Ayame. Ayame, what has happened?"

"Grandfather…it hurts." yes, the scrapes, the claw marks and gashes in her arms hurt as did the fracture in her ulna. But all of that was a dull ache in comparison to the hurt, the pain and anguish she spoke of. It was much deeper, much more incapacitating and every beat of her heart made it hurt more. However, her grandfather wasn't aware of that pain and sought first to mend her physical self.

"Kumon!" he barked.

The White Clan healer was there in an instant. In fact, everyone in the clan was aware of the return of their princess, but they also sensed some negative emotion in the air and without being summoned, none came forth. Kumon wore a simple straight green hakama and no furs. His eyes were a cloudy purple and his hair, stark white. Kumon was a first cousin of Ayame and had always been there for her, even when she received scrapes racing with the wolves.

"Come here Aya. Let me see." She showed him trustfully.

"Who did this?"

Ayame stared at her grandfather for a moment, then dropped her eyes, choking on the mere thought of his name, but her eyes told him enough. Kumon took his charge to the "Medicine Cave" to clean her up while the clan leader sat watching and waiting for the inevitable arrival of the Dark Wolf Prince, his tail wagging impatiently.

In the medicine cave Ayame howled quietly, the pain severe.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh…" Kumon soothed. He cleaned her cuts with water and rubbed in an herbal salve that would allow the cuts to heal in the few hours until morning, helped along by her demon blood.

"I don't know him, Kumon. Why can't I know him. Why does he hate me?" she raved unhappily.

"Slow down Aya and just…just start from the beginning. Who is he?"

"Koga." Met with a confused look, Ayame took a deep breath and explained everything of what she could remember and who she couldn't. "I don't know. Maybe I really haven't ever known him."

Her cousin tied an awkward splint to her arm. Following the removal of her armor, he brought a long piece of cloth under her arm and around her neck in a makeshift sling. Kumon put a comforting hand on her head like he did when she was a child, making his three years over her known. "He's your betrothed…" He let his voice trail off, unsure.

Ayame was going to reel to her feet but noticed Kumon's hand on her head grow firm. The serious look in his eye was enough to make her fall silent and her mouth, poised to speak, close again. "It's the truth, cousin. He promised you."

_Promised…A promise…A lie…_

"No, no Kumon! You don't understand! He couldn't…I can't…I barely know him…" She felt so cold inside. Colder than fear, more like death.

A look of confusion and concern came into Kumon's eyes. "I don't think…I don't think I'm hearing you correctly…"

"I need to speak with my grandfather," she murmured more to herself than to him. Ayame rose from the cot and strode out of the cave, leaving her startled cousin to contemplate the mental reliability of his future leader.

* * *

Ayame's grandfather viewed Koga over the cliff face. He slowly wound his way up the mountain with his clan trailing him closely, reeking of shame and enveloping the mountain abode in it. He stopped in front of the elder and dropped to his knee before him, bowing his head. "I--"

"Quiet yourself! You have shamed yourself and furthermore attacked your brethren clan!"

"I only--"

"You are not welcome--"

"Grandfather please…" the bandage princess pleaded. Both of the men looked at her incredulously. Her calm demeanor surprised both of them and frightened Koga. "The three of us need to talk. Your Clan is welcome until our discussion is finished. No disrespect intended Grandfather."

Akiku padded over to Ayame and touched her cold, wet nose to the princess's fingertips in silent remorse. Offering a weak smile in return, Ayame ushered the two royals towards her cave--full of stale air from being vacant for so long--and the dim light of a small fire. Sitting with the both of them, she floundered before she could find the right place to start.

"Koga, my cousin informed me that you made me a proposal and before you object, since I have no recollection of such an event or any such desire to be your mate, consider any engagement that might have been valid void.

"Grandfather, something is…wrong with me. I cannot seem to remember him at all since before a couple days ago. He claims he pulled me from a river and I believe him so by law I am indebted…"

"Princess, I was out of line for doing that," she gave him a look that said 'ya think?', "and I would like to find myself on better terms with you or keep the bond between our clans functioning. I would like to stay."

"I'm not opposed to the latter suggestion. Grandfather?"

"He should stay off the mountain along with his clan."

"Fair?"

"I agree to it." He grasped forearms with her, sealing their pact. However, they let their holds linger. Ayame felt…nothing. No pain assaulted her, but neither did a racing heart. Nothing… It scared her somehow and caused her to jerk her hand back. He had hurt her. She should feel…upset or even glad at the thought of getting back at him, but her touch might have been one she would use if she were holding stone. She bowed her head to him.

"Koga."

He nodded and stood to leave. "Ayame. Elder."

When he was gone, the clan elder addressed his granddaughter. "Do you not remember why you left?"

"Something pressing, but I can't remember what it was."

"It was about him, Aya. You were dreaming fateful thoughts about him. As much as I hate to admit it about someone as gruff as him, we need to protect him for the future of our clans. Remember him, and do it soon."


	5. Now We're Getting Somewhere

_Author's Note__: I've finally gotten around to updating this story. I really haven't wanted to because otherwise I start creating a pace that is too fast for all practical purposes and I needed something to console the outbreak of writer's block with "my devotion". So, without further ado…_

* * *

Grandfather said to remember him and it sounded like more of an order than a request, not that she had a problem with respecting her grandfather's authority, but since becoming clan leader, she wasn't used to taking orders, not even from family. Since placing the leadership with her grandfather, she could not yet have her own back due to her status as "unfit to rule"-or her inevitable status if the Passover was brought to a random council. And that ruling kept her from re-asserting herself. A couple days had passed and in that time her arm had healed quickly and beautifully. Still, she had not reached out to Koga. How could she, knowing what he had done to her? Without all the pressure from her grandfather, she would not be going to talk to him right now.

Kiki was with her as an escort. Ayame was not ready to enter an encampment of, of dark wolves-of near enemies-alone. Not yet. So, she stopped a ways out and had Kiki bring Koga back to her.

The forest was dark, the trees blocking out any light from the moon or stars and if not for her senses, she would have been unable to see her hand in front of her face. From a ways off she saw a tall, dark figure with a short one by its side and knew even as their features came into focus. His eyes blazed like stones of blue fire with obsidian centers in the dark, boring into her soul with a surprising intensity that sent her thoughts scattering.

"You may go, Kiki," she murmured and her friend kept on her way to the mountain without breaking stride, leaving her with _him_. He towered over her more than she remembered, her heart strings pulled tight by the vision in front of her. He carried his sword by his side as a formality, hilt pointed toward the ground. He knew he wasn't her to fight, but that's not what had her fighting to still her breathing. In a blatant show of (why did she have to think it) manliness, his armor was discarded somewhere back at his camp leaving him bare from mid-thigh down and waist up. Besides that, his hair band was gone letting his jet black bangs fall into his eyes in a manner she could only describe as alluring and mysterious. And the rest of it-dear kami-was flowing down his back and over his shoulders, released from the restraint of his hair tie. The lack of light and the obscurity of detail made a yearning rise within her.

Though her blood was pounding in her veins dangerously, the attraction sure, she met his hard gaze with calm. "I'm sure you know why I'm here," she offered. He nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. There was a void between them, exponentially greater than any physical distance.

"How are we going to do this then, making me remember you?"

There was silence as they both thought. She thought perhaps she saw his fingers twitch and wished, hoped despite herself that he would touch her. Anger sparked within her at the thought and she blamed him silently for doing this on purpose, making her think these things, feel this way about him.

"Come hunting with me," he suggested. He smelled her arousal though the flower in her hair concealed most of the scent. Even that was getting a rise out of him.

"It won't help me remember you. I can't remember that."

"The purpose isn't for you to remember me, princess, but to learn me."

She became inflamed with rage and for no reason it seemed. "That is acceptable."

"Tomorrow. You and I alone. No escorts or guards. Unless you feel the need to--"

"No. That is acceptable as well, Lord Koga." She held out her hand to him and he grasped her forearm to seal the agreement. Was it wrong for her to feel something for him? Perhaps but that didn't make the fact that she did feel a small something with his warm skin against her, a caress crawling inside her that made her draw back abruptly.

He pulled back as well, the smoothness of her skin intoxicating, his senses drowned by her scent. Koga vaguely wondered if she felt like that all over before bowing his knee near touching the grass and backing away from her, his eyes never leaving the intense fires burning in her own until the darkness between them blotted it out.

Ayame turned from him, her thoughts coming back together, her heart turning to lead in her chest at the ominous meeting to come. Slowly, she made her way toward the mountain, small fires dotting it like a conical candelabra. The thought of returning repulsed her. The dark forest beckoned.

There was a clearing in this forest that held only night blooms of powder blue and muted reds, that caught the light of the moon peaking through the trees on its night dew and sent it dancing in sweet scents. Ayame thought this was the most beautiful place in the forest, except for in the day when the flowers looked like nothing more than dead vines. Littering the forest floor.

Still, the scene soothed her and it wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep in the caring embrace of petals, caresses brushing her skin whenever she moved…

* * *

…"_Ayame…" Koga held out his hand for me and I took it as if it was where I belonged. His hand fit perfectly in mine. He pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly…_

… _A knife slammed into my gut and twisted inside of me. Blood spilled out of my mouth as I looked up to gaze upon him. But, from his royal wolf clothing, I could already tell. It was Koga. I looked up into those cold blue eyes before sliding off the blade and into darkness…_

… "_Koga!" I screamed. How could he do that to me? In the arms of that wench! She took the sword from his sheath and ran him through from the back. I realize what this means: War…_

* * *

Ayame sprang awake, pointing her extended claws at who she felt near at that moment. A single drop of blood being drawn as her heart pounded in fear at the dream that wouldn't leave her. What did it mean?

He flinched as her claws nicked his neck, drawing blood, but gave no more indication of pain. Koga had been watching her toss and turn in her sleep, wondering what could be plaguing her dreams so. And then, she had gone so still that he moved closer, snapping a twig on the ground carelessly. It was then that her hand had flown and struck him. He noticed how she recoiled with horror.

"I didn't mean--"

He dabbed at his neck with a new fallen leaf, pressing to promote healing. Koga wasn't sure why she was so upset. "It's just a scratch. By the way, you're raising all kinds of hell by not going home last night."

"What about it?"

"Well, supposedly, your clan has assumed we've taken you hostage."

She sat upright quickly. "What?! I have to get back before they burn the forest to the ground. Oh, why did I fall asleep!"

He watched her pace back and forth, the repetitive motion perturbing him. "You know...hunting usually takes the edge off of anxiousness," he murmured.

The comment produced the desired effect. She stopped wearing tracks in the undergrowth and looked at him. "That's a good idea."

* * *

The two of them were chasing the same deer and all with the intent of besting the other. Koga and Ayame were as stubborn as they could be and neither one was likely to give in to the other. To Ayame, it was a method of asserting herself as a capable leader though she needn't have worried about a trivial matter such as that. Koga was only rising to Ayame's aggressions, attempting to make her less proud.

"It's better to get them from behind!" she yelled, with both of them at such a speed behind the deer that neither of them were slacking nor catching up.

"From the side, you little pest."

"Yeah, we'll see."

She jumped from the back right before Koga did the same except from the side. However, at the last instant, the deer darted off to one side and away from both of them, leaving them without a target. In midair the two leaders collided, raising a cloud of dust when they fell to the ground in a heap.

"Look what you did, Koga! It got away!"

"What i did?!" he fumed.

At that moment they both looked at the wreck that was their bodies were entangled, legs bent over each other at awkward angles, though unpainful, bodies twisted in hilarious ways. The both of them started laughing hysterically.

"Well, I guess neither of out methods were particularly helpful, huh?"

She slowly let her laughter die. "yeah."

They eventually found their away disentangled from each other and after effectively taking down a doe a piece to bring back to the pack, returned in high spirits. That was, until they heard growls and smelled the blood of their brethren. The two of them exchanged wary looks, having forgotten about the tension between the clans at Ayame's absence.

It was not long, even with the extra packages carried on their backs, that they arrived at the Dark Wolf Clan encampment. The scene was disturbing. Though there was little blood drawn and no fatal strikes, the agression between their clans was evident.

"Akiku!" yelled Koga.

"Kiki!"

Everyone stood still at her voice and those on their way to strike, recoiled. She threw down the deer. "Koga and I go hunting for a couple hours and you go for each others necks. You should be ashamed."

One of the white wolve's started barking.

"I don't care if I wasn't here last night. It's no excuse. The agreement was they stay off our territory. We stay off theirs as well. We will not have problems like this arising between us as a clan. Least of all now. Is that perfectly clear?" Her brothers bowed their heads in silent agreement, starting back for the mountain, two or three coming forward to drag back the deer. "My apologies Lord Koga."

The more time he felt with her, the less objective things felt. Koga was beginning to like life near the mountain. Though the game wasn't plentiful, it was more plentiful than life had been on the road for revenge on Naraku. Speaking of Naraku...that made him think of the miko. Kagome...

Ayame noticed a far off look in his eye, something akin to fondness, but at the same time, she knew it wasn't for her. "Lord Koga!" What was this feeling she felt? It felt familiar, irrational, and passionate. Like a dark passion. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. Visions of a dark-haired girl in a green and white outfit with a scandalously short skirt flashed through her mind, making her stagger.

"Who is she?"

"She?"

"Green and white. Dark hair. Brown eyes."

Caution seeped into his being, gaining the attention of everyone. "Ayame, now's not the time."

"Fine." The light of happiness and easiness in Ayame's eye went out, her lips tightly pressed together in anger, leaving Koga somewhat confused to how such a rapid a mood swing could occur. She turned away from him, and followed her clan back to the mountain, leaving a very confused wolf lord to set his camp to rights. Surely she couldn't re...mem...ber...

His eyes widened in realization, but by now, he knew better not to go after her. He would wait until the morning when they could do something else to spark a memory, hopefully one that would put them on speaking terms again.

* * *

hope you liked. R&R. it's common coutesy 


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

_**Author's Note:**_ I know it's been like a year since I last updated but this story wasn't really #1 on my list. I knew writing more than one story at a time was a bad idea, but I couldn't help myself. SORRIES ALL AROUND!!

R&R

* * *

**Hell Hath No Fury**

Koga was half-tempted to follow after her over reactive, angry, heart-shaped ass.

He shook his head to clear out that last, particularly dangerous, thought. Then the prince rooted himself to the spot, deciding to take care of damage control instead of giving chase and putting his dignity in jeopardy. Besides, he might doing damage control on a lot more than his pack mates if he attempted to talk to her while she was still in a mood. He could already feel the sharp pain in his groin just remembering the kneeing she gave him last time.

And believe, she was definitely in a mood to castrate the bastard. He was showing her up for some short-skirted, foreign-looking floozy? She didn't need to know the ningen to pass judgment on her. Ayame was a princess of a wolf clan for Kami's sake. It was Koga's responsibility to become her mate given the wounded nature of his once formidable clan.

All of this inspired her to be angry and even jealous. Yet her emotions left her unsettled for the most peculiar reason. The feeling of jealousy burning in her esophagus seemed a reflexive force of habit. She could not make herself truly feel anything for Koga. Not anymore. The jealousy was born from the sole fact that he did not think of her the way he thought of the ningen. She had been pushed aside, slighted like she somehow wasn't good enough and never would be. Not even his obligation to his clan could make him take her. He had hurt her one too many times when she had tried so hard to make it work.

She would show him who wasn't good enough. He would be sorry he ever crossed her.

* * *

Later that day, after Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta had gone in search of healing herbs and water for salve, rubbed it into all of the canine pack mates, and cleaned up the bloody mess strewn about camp, he was resting on a low ledge, watching all of them.

Akiku pawed her way over to Prince Koga, bowed, and then lay next to him. Unlike the others, she had no wounds to tend to because she had neglected to fight with the rest of the pack. Normally it would have been a dishonorable move not to fight for her Lord. But, unlike the rest of her clan, she had the insight to realize that the two young royals, no matter how much they bickered or made it seem like they resented each other, were beginning to form a somewhat fond relationship. And perhaps it wasn't love yet bur Akiku knew that if it arose, she would know it when she saw it.

"Hello, friend," Koga mumbled as he tangled his fingers in her warm, coarse fur. To say the least, he was disappointed at the way things had played out between Ayame and himself. Above all, he did not need the beginnings of a civil war on his hands. Though his brethren clan had no reason to be hospitable after the way he had treated their princess, which was fine and completely his fault, he didn't need the growing hostility between them having them at each other throats. It simply wouldn't do for any future treaty making.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

"Just the present situation," he sighed, trying to play it off. In truth, she was very important as a key to his success or demise. It was impossible not to think of her. Still, he knew that wasn't how Akiku had meant it.

"Oh?" she prompted him, challenged him.

"If you don't feel you can trust me, perhaps this clan is not right for you," he snapped back a bit too harshly. He hadn't meant to say it that way but he would not take it back even though he trusted her wisdom.

Akiku glanced at her Lord and told him, "Trust isn't one-sided, neither is loyalty," before she hopped down from the ledge and went to mingle with the other wolves, nursing her own bruised sentiments. Koga watched her go, his pride equally as wounded. He knew the two of them had formed somewhat of a friendship since he had sent her to Ayame. It was not her fault he was the way he was. It was not Akiku's fault that he couldn't bring himself to change how he felt about Ayame. And it didn't seem like Ayame should or would change how she felt about him for the better after all he had done to her.

But of course it was more than what he had done. It was bigger even than the clans. Kagome was what had ultimately upset her the most. Ayame seemed to have an obvious jealousy when it came to her. Because the Princess asked questions about her, it was apparent that she wasn't completely sure about who she was, probably a side-effect of Ayame's lack of cognizance concerning himself. However, the reaction she had to the thought of some other girl in her place was just as angry and inflamed as it had been the first time.

Other than the fact that she was a whole lot less clingy both metaphorically and literally. He hated to admit it but he kind of missed how the little pest had obsessed over him. It was starting to become an annoying occurrence but he should apologize to Ayame for his behavior.

So he lay there in the sunset for a long while, waiting for dark, battling his arrogance as he longed to speak with her and to explain himself.

* * *

Kumon had his hands full in the over-packed Medicine Cave. Aya was helping him to bandage the more grisly members of their clan, but none were seriously injured. She would have stayed to help all night as a family member would have done, even though she was their princess and should have been above such things. Even before the sky began to spiral towards twilight, most of the wounded were incapacitated from light sedatives.

Ayame cleaned the blood off her hands, arms, and cheeks, knowing she had a very important matter to bring up with her grandfather.

"Kumon, will you be all right here with them for the rest of the night?"

He chuckled to himself. "I've been training for this work since you were just a pup, Aya. I could have handled it without you. Still, your help was much appreciated. I mean, even though I had to retie most of the bandages you did," he teased.

"You did not," she yelled at him quietly, poking him between the ribs. "And don't even try to take credit for it."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you have to poke me like that? It hurts you know."

"That's princess Aya to you and you'll get over the pain," she threw over her shoulder with a smile. But in a few moments, she doubted the decision she had made hours ago would allow that smile to stick.

The clan elder, the former king, was outstretched in front of Ayame's cave on the warm, sun-baked stone as the day began to cool. At first she thought he had fallen into a rest and things like this would be better suited for another time but he was only feigning sleep.

"Ayame, what troubles you?" he asked through closed lids.

Ayame bent to her knees before him and sighed. "Grandfather, I don't think that Koga and I are going to work out. He's just too brusque. I did try."

He jumped to his feet angrily, demanding authority. And, for a moment, she saw in him the shadows of the fearsome leader that he had once been. "I will not accept this, Ayame. He is part of our clan and we need him to keep us intact, to keep his own pack from extinction!" he growled, causing her to shrink back slightly in fear. But she was the leader of this clan now and she wouldn't be intimidated into weakening her resolve.

"Due respect, grandfather, my decision is made already. I've renounced him as my betrothed. I came to you merely because I am requesting a more compatible suitor. I was giving you the chance to have a say in this but if you have no desire to be a part of this, I shouldn't have bothered."

"Do not forget I was once in your position," he warned. "I have made all the mistakes you have yet to make. No, I will not choose a mate for you. You must do that for yourself."

How dare he shun her so when she had come to him seeking aid? And how dare he presume her decision a mistake? Was it so difficult for him to see that Koga would only continue to hurt her for all of their years?

"Fine then. I'll do this alone."

The Elder watched her create her whirlwind and speed off in the distance, shaking his head sadly and muttering to himself, "Oh, Aya. How both of your arrogances will be our undoing. I truly hope that you can overcome this pathogen that seems to plague your heat and become the leader we need once more."

* * *

Koga gave up trying to leave things as they were with Ayame and made his way slowly up the mountain. He needed to talk to her. But even as he neared her cave, he knew something was wrong. Her scent grew fainter even as he inhaled another familiar scent. He quickened his pace and jogged past rows of other caves to reach that of the clan leader. Ayame was nowhere to be found but her grandfather was there to greet him.

"Looking for someone?" he chuckled bitterly.

"Where has she gone?" Koga asked, a sense of foreboding clouding around him. Something wasn't just 'not right' anymore. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"She's gone in search of another mate, apparently. She has completely no regard for what it could do to our clan. So long as she is away from you and mated, I don't think she cares anymore. You have severely hurt my granddaughter."

"I never intended to—"

"Which makes it worse, Koga! As a leader you should be able to deal with other with certain finesse. And now she has completely turned her back on the clan just so it would be turned on you."

The Dark Wolf Clan Prince felt distinct grief tear through him. He should have come sooner. He should have said something. But there were a lot of things Koga should have done and many times never did. Maybe he should have just kept his promise to her so that the Wolf Clan wouldn't have fallen into disarray. Maybe he should have kept his promise so the Princess wouldn't have sought affection in the arms of another. So many should haves.

"I'm trying to make it right. She's the one that runs from me."

"With good reason. You seek her forgiveness often and too late. Still, there is something I need to tell you. Something we would have told you before had you not injured her, had she not forgotten you."

Koga sat down, confused and bewildered as the old wolf began his tale of how Ayame had ruled without anyone by her side, how she had waited for him, and how, a few weeks ago, she had received her first vision of him.

"A vision? Of me? Well what was it about?"

"I don't know yet. Ayame seems to keep things from me concerning you. I thought you might be more aware. Why did she wait for you for so long? Why did you not come back and take your place by her side?"

Koga's face paled. He had been chasing Kagome. And while his clan did not question it while they traveled, the White Wolf Clan had express rules against it. At first, the priestess had been a way of annoying that half-demon InuYasha but he had grown fond of her and saw a use in her great spiritual strength. She would have made a fine, strong bride for any wolf, capable of bearing strong children as well. But had he loved her? If so, what were these feelings that began to stir the more time he spent around Ayame?

"Oh, never mind it. Keep your secrets. But keep in mind that secrets come to light eventually and keeping this one could be gambling with your life. I don't know exactly what Aya saw in her visions of you, but she set off to find you directly after. She feared for you. Now get off my mountain."

Though put out at being cast away so easily, Koga turned back to camp, contemplating what Ayame must have seen, if she still saw these things after having forgotten him, and if she had ever planned on telling him if she did. And now she sought another mate. After so many years of devotion to him, believing he would come back, she had so easily forgotten him, and shirked his efforts to make something of what they had left. Now he understood what he had done to her after his Lunar Rainbow Promise.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So…what'd you think?


	7. In My Own Hands

_A/N: Hi guys. I hope you like this one. I reassessed this and know where I'm going with this. I forgot how much fun this was. Hope you stay with me to the end. Since the other chapters are short, if you forgot what happened, you should be able to read up within 10 minutes. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**In My Own Hands**

Ayame ran away from the mountain, but leisurely, pacing herself. Her heart was not in it. She knew that she could make a colossal mistake. Still, something childish within her wanted to prove her Grandfather wrong. If Ayame was old enough to lead a clan, then she was old enough to make her own decisions, to live by her own rules. She needed to do this alone.

Ayame stopped briefly in the woods to reach into her hair and pull out the iris flower. She fingered it briefly, running her fingers over the soft purple petals before letting it drop to the forest floor. She stared at it, briefly glanced back towards the direction of the northern mountain, and ran off, putting some distance between herself and the flower. The wolf demon princess felt no urgency, so she slowed after a short while.

Normally, the clans operated independently of one another without much ado. But the powerful demon that had arisen recently, Naraku, was upsetting the fragile balance that had once existed. It was for this reason that Ayame's grandfather had decreed that she should find a mate to form a powerful alliance capable of leading to a conglomeration of the four wolf clans.

_Fine_, she thought. _He wants me married? I'll get married. To anyone other than Koga._

And with that thought, she headed purposefully towards the Black Wolf Clan of the East.

* * *

_She'll be back_.

That was what Koga had told himself through a long, fitful night. He told himself the restlessness was due to the threat of civil war if she did not return, but he knew it wasn't. Still, morning came and there was no sign of Ayame. So, at dawn, Hakkaku and Ginta received wakeup calls in the form of a well-placed kick to their backsides.

"Get up, you two," he growled.

The pair rolled over, murmuring groggily, but awake.

"Hakkaku, you and I are going to go on a little trip. Ginta, I want you to stay here and watch over the wolves while we are gone. If anything happens, take care of it, would you?"

Both of them sat up, instantly alert.

"What's going on?"

"That's none of your concern. Hakkaku, try to keep up."

Koga tore off in his whirlwind, not giving them the chance to say anything more. He followed Ayame's scent, the scent of the iris. Within a few hours, he came to a spot where the smell was strongest.

"Ayame!" he called. There was no response. He hadn't been expecting anyone. Koga felt nothing but the presence of trees and small animals. He sniffed around for a few seconds and found Ayame's hairpin in tangled in the leaves of a fern. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed it. The smell of the Princess's hair was faint on it, old.

As he heard Hakkaku catching up, he slipped the pin into the waistband of his furs and turned around.

"So you finally caught up, huh?"

Hakkaku bent over, letting his head hang down as he panted, hands on his bare knees. "Koga…where are we…going?"

"Don't you find it a little odd that you can still smell the Princess hours from the mountain?"

"As a matter of fact, I did notice that…"

"We're tracking her. You know Ginta. He does a lot of things well enough, but keeping secrets isn't one of them." _Not to mention he's too slow…_ "I didn't want it getting around either of the clans that Ayame has run off. They are at each other's throats enough as it is."

"Even if we could find her, I don't think Ayame would come back with you."

"And why not?" Koga raised his fist, daring Hakkaku to say anything more. He put his hands up in defense.

"N-no reason…hehe…So…what do we do then?

"We keep looking. Try to speed it up. I hate waiting on you."

"Wait, Koga! Shouldn't we—" Hakkaku coughed as Koga threw up dust from whizzing off so quickly. "Think about this," he murmured to himself before setting off after Lord Koga in annoyance.

* * *

Ayame stopped on the outskirts of the eastern valley where the Black Wolf Demon Clan resided. It was quiet, so she thought better of running in quickly. She felt as if she were being watched, anyhow.

The tree canopy was nonexistent on the plateau above the valley, but it became so dense that it blocked out all but a few errant rays of light. The dead leaves squished into the mud beneath her feet on the way to the bottom. However, it was only when she reached the very bottom that she could see the dark, shallow pits in the earth where the wolves made their dens.

She could smell them, could almost see their eyes reflect what little light there was from somewhere beneath the earth. Frankly, she preferred cave-dwelling on a clean mountain.

The Princess yipped lightly, to make it know that she did want to communicate, but with someone of her stature. She wanted to sound deferential, but not submissive. She was a princess after all.

Within a few moments, one wolf emerged from the forest in front of her, in a slow lope. He growled lowly at her, making it clear that she was not welcome.

'_You're pretty far from home, aren't you Princess? If I were you, I'd run back to your Grandaddy. You won't find sanctum here.'_

Ayame snapped at him with her teeth. "I am here on official business as leader of my clan, to offer myself in lieu of a treaty."

The wolf cocked his head, taken off guard. He contemplated it briefly. He hadn't been expecting it. All at once, he shifted into a more human form amidst a crunching of bones and popping of ligaments. Still, his eyes reflected the light and his form looked hazy. Never mind that he was completely nude with caramel-colored skin.

"You will need to speak with Fundo. I will check you for weapons."

His voice sounded more like growls than human speech. He frisked her quickly, relieving her of the knife under the fur at her right ankle and the bag of walnut leaves ties to her armor at her waist. He dropped them to the ground before shifting back and picking them up with his mouth. He beckoned her to follow him.

As they wound their way through the trees, she realized that the dens she had seen were for security, to alert the clan when someone approached before they got too close. There were no more dens for at least a mile. Then, suddenly, there was a long expanse of stone covered by another slab. The opening was short and wide. There was at most two and a half feet of clearance, but it was wide enough that she could lie on her belly and slide down side first.

It was pitch black. Her mind screamed ambush, but she had to do this, even if every wolf in a mile could smell the fear. The wolf led her down some short, wide, steps that felt like large stone slabs. After about a minute, the cavern widened into an atrium with level floors and vaulting ceilings. A pool, filled with filtered groundwater dripping from stalactites, was the focal point of the common space. Torches were strategically placed so that the natural airflow removed the smoke.

The wolf chuckled at her. He did not say anything, occupied as his mouth was with her weapons. She had not noticed that she had been gaping at the beauty of it.

The black wolf led her through a throng of black wolves who quieted significantly as they approached. In the far back was an alcove where Lord Fundo made his throne room. There was no official throne. Rather, it was filled with velvet cushions and silk blankets. Fundo lied among them as concubines fed and stroked him. He was naked from the waist up, reclining on the cushions, covered by a semi-opaque silken sheet. He had the same caramel skin that the other wolf had had in his human form. The only scraps covering his concubines were golden necklaces and anklets.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Ayame. What brings you to my humble abode?"

She acted as if she didn't see his state of undress. She had seen all she needed with a glance. Instead, she looked him in the eye. "Business."

Fundo sighed audibly. "I guess it was too much to hope you'd come to play. Girls, leave us." They protested softly. "Now, bitches!"

Some growled, others whimpered. The room emptied quickly.

_Boys and their toys_, Ayame thought to herself. Frankly, she was disgusted that the wolves here carried themselves in such a manner. Even the higher beasts capable of maintaining human form acted like animals. In Fundo's defense, he did pull a long robe over his body.

"You may speak freely."

"I came here hoping we could establish some kind of working relationship through a marriage contract."

He scoffed. "Your clan has made it painfully obvious what they think of us. You must be weak to come here begging for help."

Ayame bit back her anger and tried to be diplomatic, like her Grandfather had taught her.

"We are not weak. There is a very powerful demon named Naraku. He wants not only to kill our clan, but the dog demons of the west. He does not discriminate. He has already decimated Lord Koga's grey wolves. While we fear that we are next, we also fear that our race will be exterminated. Yes, we want to protect ourselves, but we want to protect you as well. It benefits all of us if we come together. If we cannot get along after this trial passes, so be it."

Fundo was not stupid, but neither was he a tactician or intellectual. Even so, he knew enough that the white wolves were the strongest of them. If they fell, there would be no hope for his clan. He ran his clawed fingers through his gray, spiky locks, contemplating. He looked at her thoughtfully. An alliance with them could be beneficial for leverage in the future…

"I am not married, but as you see, I have more than enough women to occupy me."

Ayame rolled her eyes.

"However, I have many sons. All of them want the throne. I give you the honor of choosing your mate among them. Whosoever catches your eye will be next in line. Therefore, you will not be forced to marry beneath yourself."

Ayame thought that marry anyone here would be marrying beneath herself, given that their leader was a piece of scum. She felt as if she would need to scrub her furs for days just to get them clean from being in his presence.

"That's fine. As a show of good faith, I would like to marry here, today, by your customs. Then, I would like to return to my home and get my clan's blessing on the match."

"Fair enough."

"Are any of your sons warriors? I need one strong enough to lead if we are attacked, if my clan is to approve."

Fundo stroked his goatee, then smiled. "I can think of one that fits the bill." At a look from his Lord, the black wolf that had been standing there dropped Ayame's weapons and went to fetch Ayame's husband to be.

"You may have your weapons back, Princess. A precaution. You understand."

She did and nodded as she retrieved her things, sheathing the small blade. Just as she was tying the purse of leaves back onto her armor, Fundo smiled and stood from his cushions for the first time. There was pride on his face as he gestured behind Ayame.

"This is your warrior, Princess Ayame. My son, Chakujitsu."

She looked over her shoulder before turning completely. He was stunningly handsome, even though he took after his father. His hair was grey, like his father's, but cropped into short curls. His eyes were yellow. Unusual, but fitting for him. His furs were black, a symbol of respect for his clan. And around his brow, he wore a band of fur similar to hers, marking him as a royal.

"Father," he murmured in a deep timbre. His voice, those eyes. She was attracted to him, but her heart didn't so much as thump in her chest to let her know she was alive and hot-blooded.

"This is Princess Ayame. I'm sure you've heard of her. She has asked for your hand in marriage."

Chakujitsu looked flabbergasted. If he was looking for words, he could not find them for some time.

"And you have agreed?"

"Yes." He stated it firmly. In that one word, an order was thinly concealed.

He approached Ayame, bowed to one knee and took her hand. He brushed a kiss over her knuckles and looked at her with kind eyes. She had never seen that in Koga, this tenderness. She knew he would make a fine husband. He was courteous, not like his father. Dutiful, unlike Koga. And the touch of his lips told her that he was gentle, but strong.

"Princess."

She smiled weakly. But he was someone she could easily come to love. She _would _come to love him. She had to.

* * *

_A/N: Wicka what? Who is this gorgeous manly specimen? Does this mean that Ayame and Koga are really over? Oh no! ^_^ R&R_


End file.
